Sag niemals nie
by Amicelli
Summary: Eine ff über Da'an und seine Beschützerin Jony. Beide verstehen sich super, doch dann passiert etwas....


Inhalt: Eine Fanfiction über Da'an und seine Beschützerin Jony. Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix außer Jony. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen bei VOX.  
  
Sag niemals nie  
  
„Mistwetter!"  
  
Jony LaVonne schlug ihren Jackenkragen hoch und eilte so schnell es eben möglich war, durch den Sturm zur Nordamerikanischen Botschaft in Washington, D.C.  
  
In der Botschaft angekommen, legte die 20-jährige junge Frau ihre Jacke ab und beeilte sich zu dem Taelon zu kommen, der sie schon erwartete.  
  
„Major LaVonne. Ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen", begrüßte er sie.  
  
„Ganz meinerseits, Da'an."  
  
Dann schloß sich die Tür hinter ihr und augenblicklich vergaßen beide die Vorschriften beim Verhalten in Gegenwart eines Companions.  
  
Jony nahm eine lockere Haltung ein.  
  
„Sie sehen ziemlich durchfroren aus", kommentierte Da'an.  
  
„Draußen weht ein stürmischer Wind, ein richtiges Sauwetter", sagte sie und beugte sich über ihre Computerkonsole. Sie krauste die Stirn.  
  
Irgend etwas stimmt mit dieser Datei ja wohl überhaupt nicht, dachte sie und zog ihr Global zu Rate. In der Tat: der Inhalt der selben Datei war auf dem Global völlig anders dargestellt.  
  
Ein kurzer Datencheck, dann schloss sie ihr Global an das Datenstromnetzwerk der Taelons an. Sie löschte die Datei des Computers und übertrug dafür die Datei des Globals.  
  
Der Außerirdische beobachtete seinen Beschützer bei der Arbeit. Erneut keimte seine Zuneigung für sie auf.  
  
Wenn ich bloß wüsste, was sie von mir hält, dachte Da'an und sah zu Jony hinüber die sich gerade eine lange braune Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr klemmte.  
  
Jetzt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Der Taelon starrte sie geistesabwesend an. Besorgt ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.  
  
„Da'an?", fragte sie, „geht es Ihnen gut? Oder soll ich Mit'gai holen?"  
  
Da'an blickte sie an, ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Er fühlte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Ihre großen blauen Augen sahen ihn besorgt an. Aber Da'an erkannte über ihrer Besorgnis noch warme Zuneigung in ihren Augen und ihrem Blick der ihm geradewegs in die Augen reichte.  
  
Wieso sagt er bloß nichts? Ich weiß doch, dass er genau dasselbe für mich empfindet wie ich für ihn, sendete Jonys Verstand.  
  
In dem Moment meldete sich ihr Global zu Wort. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display und richtete sich dann wieder auf.  
  
„Liam ruft mich. Ich muss einmal weg."  
  
Da'an nickte und schon war Jony verschwunden.  
  
Kann es sein, dachte Da'an, kann es sein, dass sie tatsächlich etwas für mich empfindet? Doch nein, wie kann ich so etwas bloß denken! Sie ist ein Mensch, ich bin ein Taelon, ein Außerirdischer. Sie wird niemals mehr als nur Freundschaft für mich übrig haben!  
  
Der Taelon lehnte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück und warf einen Blick zur Tür. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte dennoch...  
  
„Hi, Liam! Was ist los?"  
  
Die zwei Menschen trafen vor dem Eingang der Botschaft aufeinander. Der Sturm zerzauste ihnen die Haare.  
  
„Komm mal mit. Zu Augur. Er will uns unbedingt etwas zeigen."  
  
„Bestimmt wieder ein neues Hologramm."Dann beugte sie sich näher zu Liam. „In das Hauptquartier des Widerstandes? Liam, Da'an lyncht mich, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich im Hauptquartier des Widerstandes war, ohne jemanden festzunehmen.""  
  
Liam lächelte. „Glaube ich nicht. Da'an weiß, dass ich im Widerstand bin, er hat nie etwas dagegen gesagt und mich auch nicht an Zo'or verraten. Außerdem sollst du ja auch nicht dem Widerstand beitreten."  
  
„Echt?"Jonys Achtung vor dem Taelon stieg.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später trafen sie auf Augur, der im Widerstandsversteck eifrig an seinen Computern herumbastelte.  
  
„Hi!", begrüßten sie sich gegenseitig.  
  
Augur, der Hacker vom Dienst, schaltete schnell sein Hologramm ein.  
  
„Na, was sagt ihr? Echt stark, oder?"  
  
„Sensationell, Augur. Du hast echt was auf dem Kasten."Jony umrundete das Hologramm und musterte es.  
  
„Jade, sag ‚Guten Tag' zu Jony!", befahl Augur.  
  
„Guten Tag!", antwortete das Hologramm artig.  
  
„Sie hat einen eingebauten Sprachprozessor", erklärte Augur stolz.  
  
„Also, ich finde das Holo hammermäßig. So Augur, ich hoffe du entschuldigst Jony und mich? Ich muss kurz etwas mit ihr besprechen."  
  
„Okay. Man sieht sich."  
  
„Ciao, Augur."Jony folgte Liam aus dem Raum nach draußen. Das Hologramm winkte eifrig hinter ihnen her. Liam führte Jony in den Nebenraum. Er blickte sie an.  
  
„Du bist wie ich", stellte er fest.  
  
Jony zuckte die Schultern. „Klar bin ich wie du."  
  
Liam riss die Augen auf. „Wie bitte? Du weißt was du bist?"  
  
„Natürlich. Ein Mensch, wie du auch. Was ist daran so unnatürlich?"  
  
„Nein, du mißverstehst mich, Jony."  
  
Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und deutete auf die Handinnenfläche.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
Jony zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Ach das. Ich habe mich im Alter von 6 Jahren verbrannt. Nichts ungewöhnliches."  
  
Liam schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, Jony, das hast du nicht!"  
  
Er hielt seine linke Hand neben ihre.  
  
"Siehst du? Ich habe auch so etwas in meiner Hand, aber nicht weil ich mich verbrannt hätte, sondern weil ich zu 30% ein Kimera bin. Und das hier, das ist das Shaquarava. Eine alte Verteidigungsmöglichkeit."  
  
Jony tritt nervös einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Liam! Ich bin nicht außerirdisch! Und außerdem, mein Brandmal..."  
  
"Shaquarava", korrigierte Liam sie.  
  
"Na schön, Shaquarava. Also es ist bei mir überhaupt nicht annähernd so deutlich ausgeprägt wie bei dir."  
  
"Zu viel Prozent bist du außerirdisch?", erkundigte sich Liam.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, das ich überhaupt außerirdisch bin. Das ist doch Humbug. Vermutlich sehen meine Brandwunden nur deinem... Shaquarava ähnlich!"  
  
"Es lässt sich ja feststellen, ob du außerirdisch bist oder nicht."  
  
"Aha. Und wie willst du das feststellen?"  
  
Liam erklärte geduldig:  
  
"Ich müsste dir eine Genprobe nehmen. Wenn du wirklich außerirdisch sein solltest, wirst du eine Dreifach -Helix besitzen. Wie ich."  
  
"Was machst du eigentlich, wenn Da'an mal hinter deine Abstammung kommen sollte? Die Kimera sind die Todfeinde der Taelons."  
  
"Da'an weiß Bescheid über mich. Er hat keinerlei Probleme damit."  
  
"Also, mich würde ja wirklich brennend interessieren, ob an deinem Verdacht was dran ist, Liam. Wie willst du denn in so ein Labor rein kommen?"  
  
Liam grinste. "Ein guter Freund von mir arbeitet im Labor. Es dürfte kein Problem sein, an den Schlüssel dran zu kommen. Also?"  
  
"Okay. Wann?"  
  
"Heute abend, 20 Uhr. Passt dir das?"  
  
"Bestens."  
  
"Dann um 20 Uhr vorm Haupteingang. Und wehe du kommst nicht!" Er drohte ihr spaßeshalber mit dem Finger.  
  
Um 19.55 Uhr traf Liam wieder auf Jony.  
  
"Nervös?", fragte er.  
  
"Absolut! Schließlich geht's hier um meine Abstammung und um mein Leben.  
  
Liam klapperte mit dem Schlüssel.  
  
"Bringen wir es hinter uns." Jony sah ein wenig käsig aus.  
  
Das Labor lag im 2. Stock. Liam und Jony kletterten die Treppen hinauf.  
  
"Wo willst du denn meine Genprobe abnehmen?", fragte Jony während der Treppen- Steigerei.  
  
Liam deutete auf seinen Mund und Jony verstand.  
  
Im Labor angekommen schaltete Liam den Computer an. Dann schnappte er sich ein Röhrchen.  
  
"Okay. Augen zu und Mund auf!"  
  
Mechanisch gehorchte sie.  
  
"So." Liam trat einen Schritt zurück und gab die Genprobe in das Analysegerät.  
  
Dann blickte er auf den Monitor. Schließlich aber drehte er sich zu Jony um.  
  
Sie beißt die Zähne zusammen. "Okay, sag's mir einfach!"  
  
"Ich habe noch nie eine so interessante Genmischung gesehen", kam Liam der Aufforderung nach.  
  
"Komm zur Sache."  
  
"Na schön. Jony, du bist zu 52% Mensch. Zu 32% Kimera... zu 16% Taelon und du hast eine Dreifach- Helix. Mein Glückwunsch!"  
  
"Taelon? Wie das denn?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Einer deiner Elternteile muss ein Taelon gewesen sein."  
  
Jony stand längst neben Liam und blickte interessiert auf den Bildschirm.  
  
"Also, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet", sagte sie, "ich hab zwar damit gerechnet, Kimera zu sein, nachdem du mir das so plausibel erklärt hattest" Sie muss lächeln. "- aber Taelon? Nie!"  
  
Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Jony, du bist etwas ganz besonderes. Du bist so wie ich. Wirst du es eigentlich Da'an sagen?"  
  
"Irgendwann bestimmt mal, aber nicht sofort. Jetzt muss ich erst mal selbst da durch steigen.  
  
Liam und Jony verließen das Labor wieder.  
  
"Gute Nacht", wünschten sie sich, doch dann hielt Liam Jony noch einmal zurück.  
  
"Du weißt doch, dass du das Shaquarava zur Verteidigung und als Waffe nehmen kannst?"  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich glaube, ich habe mich schon einmal damit verteidigt. Aber damals kam Da'an gerade um die Ecke. Ich dachte, er wär's gewesen. Glaube aber nicht, dass er was weiß."  
  
Liam nickte und wünschte ihr zum zweiten Mal eine Gute Nacht.  
  
Als Liam am nächsten Tag Jony auf dem Mutterschiff über den Weg lief, warf er ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und lotste sie in eine stille Ecke.  
  
"Ich habe was herausgefunden. Du und ich sind entfernt miteinander verwandt."  
  
"Wie?", kommt es ratlos von Jony.  
  
"Mein Vater Ha'gel hatte einen Halbbruder. Das musste dein Vater sein. Er war es übrigens auch, der dir die Taelongene vermacht hat."  
  
"Na, dann willkommen im Familienclan. Hey, warte mal. Du hast gestern erwähnt, du seiest erst 12 Menschenjahre alt. Ich hab dich immer auf Anfang 30 geschätzt."  
  
"Das war so: Ich bin wenige Minuten nach meiner Geburt auf meine jetzige Größe herangewachsen. Musste an meinen Kimeragenen liegen."  
  
"Ja, schon. Aber wieso nicht bei mir?"  
  
"Vielleicht liegt's an deinen Taelon- Mensch- Genen. Könnte ja sein, dass sie das schnelle Wachstum unterbunden haben."  
  
"Möglich", antwortete Jony.  
  
"Schwirrt dir noch der Kopf?", neckte Liam sie.  
  
"Nein, ich bin erstaunlich ruhig."  
  
Mal wieder forderte ihr Global ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Okay, Da'an. Ich bin schon unterwegs." Sie schloß ihr Global wieder.  
  
"Bis dann."  
  
"Bis dann", antwortete er.  
  
"Wo liegt das Problem, Da'an?", fragte Jony.  
  
"Muss es denn immer ein Problem geben, wenn ich dich rufe?"  
  
"Nein, aber... Seit wann duzen Sie mich denn?"  
  
"Hast du etwas dagegen?", fragte er sie unschuldig.  
  
Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, Da'an, das habe ich nicht. Es wundert mich bloß etwas."  
  
Sie sah ihn an, für ihren Geschmack sah Da'an zu zappelig aus.  
  
"Was haben Sie denn? Sie wirken so unruhig."  
  
Da'an vollführte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.  
  
"Mir geht es gut, Jony. Ich hatte dich gerufen um dir zu sagen, dass die heutigen Termine gecancelt wurden."  
  
Jony nickte.  
  
"Ach und Jony?"  
  
Jony sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Du kannst dir heute einen freien Tag nehmen."  
  
"Sicher?", fragte Jony etwas perplex.  
  
Der Taelon stand auf.  
  
"Vollkommen. Und Jony, egal was passiert, pass auf dich auf."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er sie an sich. Etwas überrascht erwiderte Jony die Umarmung.  
  
Dann ließ er sie wieder los, und genau in diesem Moment platzte Liam herein.  
  
"Jony! Lieber Himmel, komm mal mit! Entschuldigen Sie, Da'an."  
  
Jony sah den Taelon fragend an, welcher ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass sie gehen könnte.  
  
Jony schnappte sich ihre Jacke.  
  
"Was ist? Wo brennt's?"  
  
"Augur! Irgend ein Freiwilliger hat ihn zu Zo'or gebracht! Zo'or wird ihn verhören wollen. Wir müssen ihn da irgendwie raus holen. Und möglichst ohne das Da'an etwas davon mitbekommt. Wäre nicht so gut für dich..."  
  
"Wo ist er?"  
  
"In den Zellen ganz unten im Mutterschiff", keucht Liam.  
  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Jony sauste los, Liam hinter ihr her.  
  
Minuten später erreichen sie den Zellkomplex. Nur ein Freiwilliger hält Wache.  
  
Liam aktiviert sein Shaquarava. Es blitzt auf und die Wache geht bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
Jony springt zu Augur hinüber.  
  
"Leise!", flüsterte sie und reichte ihm ein tragbares ID- Portal. "Verschwinde irgendwo hin, wo es sicher ist. Viel Glück!"  
  
"Was ist mit Liam und dir?", fragte Augur besorgt.  
  
"Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen. Geh!"  
  
Augur verschwindet mit dem ID- Portal. Ein leiser Knall bestätigt Liam und Jony Sekunden später, dass sich das Portal wie von Jony einprogrammiert, von selbst zerstört hat.  
  
So schnell wie nur irgend möglich verdrücken sich die Kimera- Mischlinge wieder.  
  
Fünf Minuten später werden sie von Agent Sandoval aufgehalten.  
  
"Düfte ich fragen, wo Sie die letzten 10 Minuten waren?", fragte er unterkühlt. "Aus den Zellen ist ein Widerstandskämpfer entflohen. Er war wichtig."  
  
"Ich war bis vor 10 Miuten bei Da'an. Sie glauben ja wohl nicht, das ich es in rund 5 Minuten zu den Zellen hinunter und wieder herauf schaffen könnte?"  
  
"Klingt logisch", meinte er, "und Sie, Major Kincaid?"  
  
"Ich war bei Major LaVonne. Was für sie gilt, gilt auch für mich. Da'an hat mich übrigens noch vor 10 Miunten gesehen. Sie müssen sich andere Übeltäter suchen!"  
  
"Es ist meine Aufgabe, alle Anwesenden auf dem Mutterschiff auf diesen Vorfall hin anzusprechen", schnaubte der Agent und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Liam zog eine Grimasse hinter Agent Sandoval her.  
  
Jony begann zu grinsen.  
  
"Armer Sandy. Ich gehe jetzt, Liam. Ciao."  
  
"Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe."  
  
Jony wehrte ab. "Kein Problem. Ich helf' doch gerne."  
  
Dann wurde sie vom Transporter verschluckt.  
  
23.30 Uhr.  
  
Jony legte ihr Buch beiseite und streckte sich unter der Bettdecke. Dann löschte sie das Licht.  
  
Kurz darauf schlief sie tief und fest.  
  
Aus diesem Grund bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie sich um 2.30 Uhr ein ID- Strahl in ihrem Schlafzimmer bildete.  
  
Vorsichtig trat der Taelon hinaus und erblickte das schlafende Mädchen. Ein sehnsuchtsvolles Lächeln umsoielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Er hockte sich neben die junge Frau auf den Boden und sah sie eine Weile einfach nur an.  
  
Dann spürte er, wie die Zeit drängte. Er würde bald fort müssen, doch zuvor wollte er sich noch von ihr verabschieden.  
  
Er legte seine rechte Hand an ihre rechte. Eine Verbindung entstand.  
  
Wieder spürte er, wie sie ungeduldig nach ihm riefen.  
  
Vor Überraschung gab er etwas zuviel Energie ab. Entsetzt beugte er sich über sie und unterbrach sofort die Verbindung.  
  
"Jony", flüsterte er, "das wollte ich nicht! Du musst mir glauben!" Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Pass auf dich auf!" Er wandte sich zu gehen. "Lebe wohl."  
  
Wieder bildete sich der Energiestrahl. Sekunden später war der Taelon verschwunden.  
  
Jony drehte sich auf die andere Seite, vom Zwischenfall nichts ahnend, und schlief weiter.  
  
"He, Liam! Hast du Da'an gesehen?", hielt Jony am nächsten Tag Liam auf.  
  
"Nein", schüttelte Liam den Kopf, "ich suche ihn auch schon."  
  
Jony sah sich in der Botschaft um.  
  
"Hier ist er nicht, und auf dem Mutterschiff auch nicht. Aber wo dann? Ich habe so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass die anderen Taelons etwas wissen, aber nichts sagen!"  
  
"Meine Meinung", stimmte Liam zu.  
  
"Wir könnten Zo'or ja mal ein bisschen durch die Mangel drehen", grinste Jony.  
  
"Beruf dich auf deinen Status als Beschützer. Steck ihm, dass du Da'an dringend sprechen musst!"  
  
"Das mache ich", sagte Jony und machte sich auf zur Brücke des Mutterschiffes.  
  
"Zo'or? Kann ich Sie bitte sprechen?", fragte sie höflich, als sie kurz darauf vor dem Führer der Synode stand.  
  
"Major?", er warf ihr einen seiner unergründlichen Blicke zu.  
  
"Ich würde gerne wissen, wo Da'an sich befindet. Es ist dringend."  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie Da'an dort erreichen könnten, wo er sich derzeit aufhält."  
  
"Stimmt. So lange ich nicht weiß wo er ist, wird mir das kaum möglich sein."  
  
"Major. Sie werden es früh genug erfahren. Bitte gehen Sie."  
  
"Jawohl, Zo'or." Gehorsam verließ sie die Brücke, schimpfte in Gedanken aber mit sich selber.  
  
"Und?", fragte Liam als sie wieder die Botschaft betrat.  
  
"Nichts. Er hat mich fischig abgewiesen. Er meinte, ich würde noch früh genug erfahren, wo Da'an sich aufhält. Damit war ich dann verabschiedet. Aber stell dir vor, er hat 'bitte gehen Sie' gesagt! Bitte!"  
  
"Ich glaube er ist krank. Ich für meinen Fall habe bemerkt, dass Da'an nicht mehr ortbar ist. Es ist so als hätte er nie existiert."  
  
Jony weigerte sich, das zu glauben. "Er muss doch irgendwo sein. Da'an kann sich doch nicht einfach in Luft auflösen!"  
  
"Es scheint aber so."  
  
Drei Tage später klingelte frühmorgens Jonys Global.  
  
Verschlafen meldete sie sich.  
  
"Morgen. Mit'gai lässt ausrichten, dass heute die halbjährlichen Routineuntersuchungen sind."  
  
Jony stöhnte resigniert.  
  
"So hab ich auch reagiert", meinte Liam verständnisvoll.  
  
"Schön. Bis nachher." Sie schloss ihr Global und rieb sich die Augen. Dann sprang sie entschlossen aus den Federn.  
  
"Nochmal Morgen", wurde sie von Liam begrüßt, als sie eine halbe Stzunde später die Krankenstation, Herrschaftsgebiet des Taelon Mit'gai betrat. Sie setzten sich kurz hin, denn im Moment wurde Agent Sandoval untersucht.  
  
Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür wieder. Sandoval kam raus, gefolgt von Mit'gai.  
  
"Major Kincaid, wie wär's mit Ihnen?"  
  
Liam stand auf und folgte Mit'gai in den Behandlungsraum. 15 Minuten später stand er wieder draußen.  
  
"Und?", fragte Jony während sie aufstand.  
  
"Alles bestens."  
  
Jony nickte und betrat den Raum. Mit'gai sah kurz auf.  
  
Major LaVonne. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte auf den Untersuchungstisch."  
  
Jony gehorchte. Mit'gai nahm seinen Taster zur Hand und fuhr damit einmal an ihrem Körper entlang.  
  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display. Ungläubig sah er dann etwas genauer hin.  
  
Er checkte sich kurz selbst, nahm sich dann noch einmal Jony vor.  
  
"Major, das habe ich noch nie erlebt!"  
  
"Was ist? Habe ich eine Krankheit?"  
  
"Nein, Sie sind absolut gesund. Zu gesund, um es genau zu sagen. Sie sind schwanger."  
  
Jony meinte sich verhört zu haben.  
  
"Wie? Was? Schwanger? Ich? Nie im Leben!" Völlig fassungslos sah sie den taelonischen Heiler an. "Wie denn?"  
  
"Wie es passiert ist, kann ich nur raten, aber dass Sie schwanger sind, ist eine unbestreitbare Tatsache."  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man vom Luft einatmen schwanger werden kann. Mit'gai! Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen keinerlei Kontakt zu einem Mann jedenfalls nicht so viel dass ich auch nur annähernd schwanger werden könnte! Ihr Taster ist kaputt!"  
  
Unerschütterlich reichte Mit'gai ihr seinen Taster.  
  
"Sehen Sie selbst. Im übrigen ist das Baby eindeutig taelonischer Abstammung."  
  
Jony wird blass. "Wie das denn? Das geht doch gar nicht. Meine letzte Verbindung mit einem Taelon liegt über sieben Monate zurück."  
  
Mit'gai nickte nachdenklich. "Das geht natürlich nicht. Eine Taelon- Schwangerschaft dauert nur fünf Monate. Wer ist der letzte Taelon gewesen, der Ihnen über den Weg gelaufen ist?"  
  
Jony überlegte kurz.  
  
"Zo'or vor drei Tagen."  
  
"Liegt nicht im Rahmen des Möglichen. Ihr Baby ist älter." Er holte einen anderen Taster hervor. "Damit kann man die Energiespuren eines Taelons orten", erklärte er.  
  
Er checkte sie kurz. Dann las er das Ergebnis ab.  
  
"Also zweifellos ist Da'an an ihrem Zustand schuld."  
  
"Mit'gai...! Ich habe Da'an seit vier Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Wie genau entstehen Taelon- Babys eigentlich?"  
  
Mit'gai sah sie an. "Durch eine geistige Verbindung von zwei Taelons."  
  
"Ich sagte doch, ich hatte seit über sieben Monaten keine geistige Verbindung mit einem Taelon!"  
  
"Es ist sicher, dass Sie schwanger sind! Und es ist ebenso sicher, dass es Da'ans Energiespuren sind. Stellen Sie sich also bitte darauf ein, dass Sie in fünf Monaten Mutter werden!"  
  
"Okay. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"  
  
Der Heiler nickte. "Und Sie sollten sich schonen."  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen."  
  
"He, was ist mit dir los?" Liam sah sie besorgt an, als sie aus der Krankenstation kam.  
  
"Du wirst es nicht glauben, Liam!"  
  
Jony erzählte ihm die ganze Story. Der sah sie perplex an.  
  
"Wie ist das denn passiert, Jony?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort rieb sich Jony die Stirn.  
  
"Verschon mich, Liam, bitte. Es ist mir selbst ein Rätsel."  
  
Ihr Global klingelte. Zo'or erschien auf den Bildschirm.  
  
"Sofort, Zo'or!" Sie schloss es wieder.  
  
"Super! Zo'or macht jetzt Kleinholz aus mir!"  
  
Liam klopfte ihr aufmunternd die Schulter.  
  
"Das stehst du durch."  
  
Langsam geht Jony die Geduld aus. Seit 32 Minuten schon tigert Zo'or um sie herum und beschuldigt und fragt zugleich.  
  
Wenn der jetzt nicht mal langsam auf den Punkt kommt, reiß ich ihm den Kopf ab, grummelt Jony in Gedanken.  
  
Schließlich bleibt Zo'or vor ihr stehen.  
  
"Major, Sie werden Urlaub nehmen, solange", er deutete auf ihren Bauch, "Sie in diesen Umständen sind, haben Sie verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, Zo'or."  
  
"Ferner gehen Sie morgen zu Mit'gai und bitten ihn, diesen... diesen Embryo zu entfernen."  
  
Jony sieht ihn schockiert an.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Was haben Sie gesagt?", er blickte sie stechend an.  
  
"Ich sagte Nein!"  
  
"Sie widersprechen mir?"  
  
"Ganz recht. Was Sie da von mir verlangen, ist Mord! Dürfte Ihnen doch wohl klar sein?"  
  
Zo'or versuchte es auf die sanfte Art-  
  
"Major. Ich weiß das es Mord ist."  
  
"Na also! Ich denke die Taelons sind eine aussterbende Rasse? Wieso verlangen Sie es dann von mir?"  
  
Sie blitzte ihn an und verließ dann die Brücke.  
  
Bei den ID- Transportern wartete Liam.  
  
"Wie war's?"  
  
"Schlimm. Er hat mir fast eine 3/4 Stunde die Ohren zu getextet, aber dann kam der Hammer. Er wollte, dass ich abtreibe. Und das ging mir dann doch zu weit. Ich weiß zwar nicht, aus welchem Grund Da'an... Aber eins ist sicher: ich lasse nicht zu, dass Zo'or ihn", sie streicht kurz über den Bauch, "umbringt. Wenn Da'an dieses Vertrauen in mich setzt, hat das auch einen Grund."  
  
Damit verließen beide das Mutterschiff.  
  
Jony betrat kurz drauf ihre Wohnung.  
  
Der Datenstrom flackerte auf.  
  
"Wenn das wieder Zo'or ist, kann er mich mal!", grummelte sie kaum hörbar.  
  
In der unteren Ecke erschien das Zeichen, dass sie eine vertrauliche Nachricht empfangen hatte.  
  
"Öffnen", sagte sie. "Auf Global überspielen", befiehlt sie zehn Sekunden später, da sie sieht, das es ein Text ist.  
  
Das Global piepst. Jony zieht es auseinander.  
  
'Liebe Jony!', steht da.  
  
'Es tut mir leid, was mit dir passiert ist. Bitte glaube mir, dass es nicht in meiner Absicht lag! Ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas möglich wäre. Unsere Rassen galten als inkompatibel. Ich wollte mich damals nur von dir verabschieden. Ich hatte von Zo'or Order bekommen für die nächste Zeit nach Taelon zu reisen. Ich habe es sehr spät erfahren, und du hast schon geschlafen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Vielleicht hätte ich es doch besser getan, das wäre vermutlich jetzt das kleinere Übel. Andererseits weiß ich, wie sehr du Abschiede hasst.  
  
Ich möchte, das du folgendes weißt:  
  
Er wird eine der letzten Hoffnungen für unsere Rasse sein, so wie du jetzt auch. Denn wie du sicher weißt, ist meine Rasse aussterbend.  
  
Jony, ich weiß, dass es eine unheimlich schwere Aufgabe für ein junges Mädchen wie dich ist. Aber ich weiß auch, das du es schaffen wirst, denn sonst wärst du nicht meine Beschützerin!  
  
Du hast mir schon immer viel bedeutet, ich denke du weißt das, oder ahnst zumindest etwas.  
  
Wende dich an Liam und bitte ihn um ein wenig Unterstützung. Ich bin sicher, er wird dir helfen wo er nur kann.  
  
Und zum Abschluß bitte ich dich darum, auf dich und den Kleinen aufzupassen. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn einem von euch etwas zustößt.  
  
Sinaui Euhura  
  
Da'an'  
  
"Da'an", flüsterte Jony mit Tränen in den Augen, "ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Sie rollte sich zusammen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein. Da'ans Worte hatten sie beruhigt und Jony ihr altes Selbstvertrauen zurückgegeben.  
  
Fünf Monate später:  
  
"Du wirst von Tag zu Tag runder", scherzte Liam.  
  
"Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn du mit einem so qietschlebendigen Wesen den Bauch teilst. Lange kann's jedenfalls nicht mehr dauern. Mit'gai redete gestern von höchstens einer weiteren Woche Schwangerschaft."  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Tritt er wieder?"  
  
"Mh, klar. Der wird bestimmt mal Karatekämpfer." Sie krümmte sich zusammen.  
  
"Oh weh. Ich glaube, es geht los."  
  
Liam stütze sie bereits.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Mit'gai hat nicht gerade einen Notfall", meinte Liam besorgt.  
  
"Wenn, dann bin ich der nächste."  
  
Doch sie hatten Glück. Mit'gai saß bloß über seinen Datenstrom. Er warf Jony einen wissenden Blick zu.  
  
"Geht es los?"  
  
Jony nickte nervös.  
  
Acht Stunden später hielt sie völlig erschöpft einen neugeborenen Taelon in den Armen. Trotz aller Angespanntheit schaffte sie es dennoch ein herzliches "Hey, Kleiner" zu murmeln.  
  
Da platze Liam herein. "Glückwunsch. He, der ist ja echt niedlich."  
  
Er beugte sich zu dem Winzling hinab. Mit'gai nahm ihn Jony ab, welche die Augen schon auf Halbmast hatte. Liam lächelte leicht.  
  
"Schlaf. Es ist alles gut gegangen."  
  
Jony nickte bloß. Zwei Minuten später befand sie sich bereits im Traumland.  
  
Fünf Tage später entließ sie Mit'gai aus der Station.  
  
Plötzlich stand ein Freiwilliger vor Jony.  
  
"Ich soll Ihnen ein Quartier zuweisen. Befehl von Zo'or."  
  
Holzauge, sei wachsam. Den Braten riecht ja sechs Meilen gegen den Wind. Er hat doch irgendwas vor, sonst wäre er nicht so freundlich!  
  
"Okay." Jony folgte dem Freiwilligen. Sie muss unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie bemerkt wo sie der Freiwillige hinführt. Ihr neues Quartier liegt direkt neben dem von Da'an.  
  
"Danke", sagt sie und der Freiwillige verschwindet wieder.  
  
Jony musterte das Quartier kurz. Ziemlich groß.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem kleinen Schreihals zu.  
  
"Jony. Anruf auf Leitung Zwei. Mrs Threadwell." Jony verdrehte die Augen. "Himmel. Die hat heute schon dreimal angerufen." Sie schaltete die Leitung zu ihrem Headset frei. "U.S. Airforce. First- Line- Support. LaVonne, guten Tag." Am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang eine nervöse Frauenstimme. Sie schilderte dieselbe Situation wie schon dreimal zuvor. Jony versucht ruhig zu bleiben, während sie dieser Frau am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde. Sie lehnt sich in ihren Bürostuhl zurück. Zwei Jahre nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes Ti'e hatte sie beschlossen ihren alten Beruf bei der Airforce wieder aufzunehmen. Doch an solchen Tagen bereute sie es ein wenig. Sie schaltete auf Lautsprecher, das aufgeregte Gekreisch von Mrs Threadwell erfüllte den Raum. Jony kappte den Lautsprecher wieder. Sie hielt ihr Headset- Mikro zu. "Ich schmeiß die gleich aus der Leitung!" "Ich übernehme", sagte ihre Kollegin Vivienne. "Danke." "He!" Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberschenkel. "Ti'e! Was machst du denn hier?" Sie hob ihn zu sich auf den Schoß und drehte sich zur Tür um. "Hi, Liam." "Na, hast du Stress?" "Ach, wie kommst du bloß darauf? Die rennen uns hier die Leitung ein, aber sonst ist alles prima." Der dreijährige Taelon mit dem Aussehen eines menschlichen Sechsjährigen kletterte auf ihren Oberschenkeln herum und zog sie plötzlich an den Haaren. Jony verzog das Gesicht und begann den Kleinen durch zu kitzeln, damit er wieder losließ. "Gibt's ein Problem?", fragte sie Liam. "Keineswegs. Er wollte dich nur unbedingt mal wieder besuchen." "Aha." Jony setzte sich wieder ihr Headset auf. Ein neuer Anrufer belegte die Leitung. "Wann machst du Feierabend?", wollte Liam wissen. "In einer halben Stunde." "Okay. Kann Ti'e solange hierbleiben?" "Klar, aber mach die Tür zu!" Grinsend schloß Liam die Tür. Vor Wirbelwind Ti'e war wirklich nichts sicher. "Uff." 40 Minuten später schloss Jony die Telefonleitung. "Ich mach Feierabend. Bis morgen." "Ciao!", antwortete Vivienne.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später erreichten sie das Mutterschiff.  
  
Agent Sandoval lief ihr über den Weg, bremste ab als er sie sah und grinste sie an. Dann ging er weiter.  
  
Irritiert sah sie ihm hinterher und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier rannte sie fast in Liam hinein. Dieser grinste sie an.  
  
"Liam!", platze Jony heraus. "Was soll das? Wieso grinst du mich so komisch an? Ist hier eine Lachkrankheit ausgebrochen? Jeder, der mich sieht, fängt erst einmal an zu grinsen. Hab ich was im Gesicht oder so?"  
  
Ti'e zog an ihren Fingern.  
  
Jony sah Liam fragend an. "Ja, nun was?", meinte sie ein wenig ungeduldig.  
  
"Ich glaube, der Grund für diese Lachkrankheit bin ich, Jony", mischte sich plötzlich ein Taelon ein.  
  
Jony drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erstarrte.  
  
"Da'an", flüsterte sie schließlich tonlos.  
  
"Jony", antwortete Da'an sanft. Die beiden starrten sich wie vom Donner gerührt an.  
  
"Deshalb haben alle so blöde gegrinst", fiel Jony schließlich ein und sie blickte Liam an. Der nickte bestätigend.  
  
Ti'e sah hinter Jony hervor. Plötzlich strahlte er.  
  
"Map'pi!", rief er und umarmte Da'ans Beine. Der ältere Taelon sah hinab. "Wie heißt er?", fragte Da'an während er ihn hochhob.  
  
"Ti'e", antwortete Jony.  
  
"Licht", übersetzte Da'an.  
  
Jony nickte.  
  
"Ein passender Name. Wie bist du auf ihn gekommen?"  
  
Jony zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Er war ganz plötzlich da."  
  
Da'an sah sie interessiert an.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
Jony nickte.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Eunoia verstehst", sagte Da'an.  
  
"Tue ich doch gar nicht, Da'an", erwiderte Jony.  
  
"Ich lass euch mal allein", meldete sich Liam taktvoll ab und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
  
Da'an bedeutete Jony ihm zu folgen und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Quartier. Jony sah sich kurz um. Es hatte sich hier nichts verändert.  
  
Ti'e zog sie an der Hand Richtung Aussichtsfenster.  
  
"Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert", stellte Da'an fest.  
  
"Sie aber auch nicht."  
  
"Jony, du solltest mich duzen, schon allein wegen Ti'e", er deutete auf den aufmerksam lauschenden Taelon.  
  
"Sie sind mein Vorgesetzter", erwiderte Jony erstaunt.  
  
"Familie wiegt über Beruf", stellte Da'an sachlich fest.  
  
"Das stimmt schon", gab Jony zu.  
  
Da'an musterte sie. Dann wurde sein Blick von Jonys Handflächen angezogen. Ihre Shaquaravas hatten sich seit Ti'es Geburt deutlich mehr ausgebildet.  
  
Er nahm sich ihre linke Hand und warf einen ungläubigen Blick darauf.  
  
"Du bist außerirdisch! Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"  
  
Jony versuchte ihre Hand aus Da'ans Griff zu entwenden, was jedoch sinnlos war. Sie gab auf und sah Da'an offen an.  
  
"Weil ich erst zwei Tage vor deiner Abreise nach Taelon herausgefunden hatte."  
  
"Mit Liams Hilfe, nehme ich an?"  
  
Jony nickte. "Er war es auch, der mir klargemacht hat, dass ich außerirdisch bin."  
  
"Bist du Kimera?", fragte Da'an probeweise.  
  
"52% Mensch und 32% Kimera", antwortete Jony.  
  
"Was ist mit den restlichen 16%?", erkundigte sich Da'an.  
  
"Und 16% Taelon", sagte Jony leise und starrte den Boden an.  
  
"Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Da'an sanft . "Jony, sieh mich an!" Er hob ihr Gesicht empor. "Bist du traurig darüber?", er sah ihr in die Augen. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm.  
  
"Ich war wirklich blind. Du hast die Augenfarbe eines Taelons!"  
  
Die beiden hatten Ti'e völlig vergessen, der es sich auf Da'ans Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte.  
  
"Stimmt."  
  
"Ich habe noch nie einen Kimera- Taelon- Mensch- Hybriden gesehen. Wer sind deine Eltern?"  
  
Jonys Blick richtete sich aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Liam sagte, mein Vater war ein Halbbruder von Ha'gel. Er war 1/2 Taelon und 1/2 Kimera. So viel ich weiß, ist meine Mutter tot."  
  
"Du bist mit Liam verwandt?", fragte Da'an. Jony nickte bloß.  
  
Da'an ließ Jonys Hand, die er bis dahin losgelassen hatte, los.  
  
"Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso du schwanger werden konntest. Taelon und Kimera bzw. Taelon sind kompatibel."  
  
"Wieso eigentlich, Da'an?", wollte Jony wissen.  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte, ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden. Ich wollte niemals, dass du schwanger wirst. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Jony wehrte ab. "Da ist nichts, was dir leid tun müsste."  
  
Da'ans und Jonys Blick trafen sich. "Du bereust es nicht? Ich hätte dich zumindest wecken müssen um es dir zu sagen." Der Taelon tritt ans Fenster. Er sah traurig aus, wie er so da stand und ins All hinaus sah. Unter ihm drehte sich langsam die Erde.  
  
Behutsam trat Jony an ihn heran und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
  
"Warum machst du dir Vorwürfe, wenn ich sage, dass es nicht schlimm ist?"  
  
"Es kommt mir so unwirklich vor", gab Da'an zurück.  
  
"Ich geh mal zu Liam", sagte Ti'e und sprang vom Stuhl. Jony sah ihn über Da'ans Schulter hinweg an und nickte bestätigend.  
  
Schon war der Taelon verschwunden.  
  
"Verzeih mir, Jony, aber ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie du in Energieform aussiehst."  
  
Jony zögerte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Ich habe noch nie anders ausgesehen als ein Mensch."  
  
Sie konzentrierte sich und schon stand sie in Energieform vor Da'an, der sie neugierig musterte.  
  
"Wunderschön", wisperte er ergriffen und strich andächtig Jonys Energiebahnen nach, die sich rot, blau und lila durch ihren ganzen Körper zogen.  
  
Dann aber fing sie leicht an zu zittern. Da'an fing sie auf. Im selben Moment stecke Jony schon wiedfer in ihrer Menschform.  
  
Da'an lächelte leicht und zog sie hinter sich her zu seiner Energiedusche.  
  
Er schloß sie in eine Umarmung und ließ sich mit ihr auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Die Energie umfloß die beiden Außerirdischen. Jony schmiegte sich glücklich an Da'an und schloß die Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Jony", sagte Da'an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Da'an", antwortete Jony.  
  
Da'an bemerkte, dass Jony wieder ihre Energieform angenommen hatte und leicht glühte. Sie sahen sich an und wusste, dass sie ihr Gegenstück gefunden hatten.  
  
The End 


End file.
